


[Podfic] Extracurricular Activities

by NorCal91



Series: [Podfic] Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Student Council advisors Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls are trying to keep their new relationship under wraps at work. How hard can it be to keep a secret from a high school full of students and staff?[Podfic]Cover Art by Ellie Bear
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: [Podfic] Teacher's Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extracurricular Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114096) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



  



End file.
